Family Truths
by hakkai31004
Summary: The team must find and help Oracle, who had gone missing in her homeland of Scotland. Originally going there to help with a personal family matter, Oracle is caught. A sequel to Oracle, the team finds out more than they ever thought about their new team member. The characters of the Expendables are not mine, but all oc's are.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie was at her condo packing a bag to go to Scotland to deal with a few personal matters that came up. Just as she zipped up her bag, she remembered that she worked with a team now, and had to let them know. She grabbed her cellphone, and called Barney. When he picked up, Jessie told him that she had some personal matters she had to attend to. Barney said alright; he asked how long she expected to be gone. Jessie told him no more than two weeks. Barney said to call if she needed anything; Jessie said she'd do that.

Two weeks later. . . . .

Barney and the rest of his team were having a beer at Rusty's. They were all having a good time. Thorn was talking with Barney and Christmas when his phone dinged. He got his phone out, and seen that he had a message from Jessie. He opened the message, and all it said was "help".

"Barney, we have a problem." Said Thorn.

"What kind of problem?" Barney asked.

"You said Jessie went to take care of some personal matters, and she'd be gone for about two weeks." Said Thorn.

"Yes, why?" Barney asked.

"Jessie just sent me a message, all it says is "help"." Said Thorn.

Barney then said that Jessie never told him where she was going. Smilee came up to the group of solemn faced guys. He then asked what was wrong. Christmas said that Jessie is in trouble. Smilee said that they should go to help her. Barney said that he didn't even know where she was.

"Then let us find out. We'll go to her place, and we would find out where she went." Said Smilee.

"Thorn look up her address." Said Christmas.

Thorn consulted his computer, and when he found it, he was shocked. Thorn looked at the team, and Gunner asked what was wrong. Thorn rose, and said that they'll find out. Thorn then led the way out to the bikes, and they rode off. When they got to her building, the group was shocked.

"This can't be her place." Said Caesar.

"This is the address. Let's go, and find out." Said Thorn.

They went inside, and seen that there were several condo's in the building, but only one was being lived in. Toll Road had said that they should go up. They went to the elevator, and pressed the up button. Once in the elevator, the top floor was password protected. Thorn pulled his hand held computer, and punched a few keys. They soon got to her front door. Thorn picked the lock, and they all went inside. The team was shocked to see what her apartment looked like. As they filed in, they saw everything was top of the line; from the furniture to the electronics. Caesar looked into the kitchen, and became all dreamy eyed. Thorn then started looking for Jessie's computer. After twenty minutes Thorn stopped in the middle of the living room.

"Anything wrong?" Doc asked.

"Yea, I can't find her computer." Said Thorn.

Doc was about to ask something, but Galgo spoke up.

"I think I may have found it." Said Galgo.

"Where?" Thorn asked.

"Over here." Said Galgo.

Thorn walked over, and Galgo pointed out the desk. Thorn seen the desk, and on the surface was an illuminated keyboard. Thorn hit the spacebar, and the six tv's on the wall came alive. Barney and the other came over to him. Toll seen the starry look in Thorn's eyes. Thorn was so focused on the tv's that he didn't hear the comment Toll made.

"I think he's in love." Said Toll.

"Thorn, today." Said Barney.

"Sorry." Said Thorn.

Thorn then sat in the desk chair, and started his work. After a half hour, he sat back in the chair with his hands in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any problems?" Barney asked.

"Yes, a big one. Jessie has the best security system that could ever be on any computer. I can't get in, not without setting off the security system." Said Thorn.

"What would happen?" Christmas asked.

"Any number of things. The system could to protect itself, crash, or worse just erase the data that it thinks we're after." Said Thorn.

"I was just wondering about something. What if you just used your computer to keep the security system busy, while you search on her computer." Said Mars.

Thorn looked at Mars, and he then smiled. He stood up, and walked over to Mars; he then told Mars that he was a beautiful person. Thorn then got his computer, and set it up. Once her computer noticed it, he set the program loose, and once he knew the security system was going after his program; he started his search.

Thorn was just about to look into his sixth file when he was suddenly looking back at the desktop. Thorn looked to his computer, and seen the blue screen. Thorn then threw his head into his hands.

"Anything wrong?" Luna asked.

"My computer is dead. Jessie's computer caught up to mine, and killed it, so I'm done." Said Thorn.

"Is there another way?" Luna asked.

"None that I can think of." Said Thorn.

As they were all trying to find out what was going on, Doc looked at the screen. He then asked Thorn about the program called Asteroid. Thorn seen the program as well, and thought about why Jessie would have a game like that on her computer; then it hit him.

"How could I have been so damn stupid." Said Thorn.

He clicked on the icon, and the screens went black. Thorn was franticly trying figure out what was going on. As fast as it went black, they came back on. He just sat there wondering what the hell happened, but then he looked at the icon, and noticed that it changed. It no longer looked like the icon for asteroid, it looked like an icon for a video file. Thorn was kind of nervous about clicking on the icon, but he knew that Barney would like to know about what's going on. He then clicked on it, and five of the six screens went black.

"Whoa, what happened?" Thorn asked.

Just after he said that; the top middle screen came alive. Soon an image of Jessie came up, and Thorn called everyone over. Barney asked Thorn what he wanted, and Thorn pointed to the top middle screen. Barney told him to hit the play button, and the screen dimmed a little, but then the video started to play.

"Guys if you're watching this then something has happened to me, and I need your help. Now let me start at the beginning; my brother had sent me an email that said he was in trouble. He needed my help, and I had to go, but knowing my brother, I took precautions. I gave you a deadline of when I would be back, and if I needed help I would send word. Then I also traced the email, and found out that it came from a city called Dundee. I had feeling that something wasn't right, but that is all I was going to get for now. Start there, I have a friend there, his name is Rascal; he can be found at a bar called Highlander. I sent him an alert as well, tell him you know Oracle, and he'll help you. I don't know what's going on, and that is strange even for me; so please hurry." Said Jessie.

The message soon cut out, and Barney looked to his team. Christmas said that they should get going, Barney agreed. They then went to put everything back to the way they found it. They got on their bikes, and went to the airport, where they have the plane stored. Once they were in the air, Barney got a call over the radio. Max had asked what they were doing. Barney said that they were going to get a member of their team back. He asked which team member, and Barney said that it was Jessie. He asked if there was anything he could do to help; Barney said that at the moment there wasn't, so Max told Barney to call if there was anything. Barney said ok, and ended the communication

"You know that we could use all the help we can get." Said Christmas.

"Right now, all we got is a name, and a place. I plan to be stumped before we call for help." Said Barney.

Christmas knew that shouldn't be long after they get there. It was late in the evening when they landed; instead of getting a room to get some sleep, they went to find Rascal. They drove to Dundee, and soon found the bar Highlander.


	3. Chapter 3

Barney led the team inside, and they took a seat. A waiter came over to them, and asked what they would like. Barney said that they all wanted a beer. He also asked where Rascal could be. The waiter gave him a look of shock, and then turned to leave the table. They watched as the waiter went back to the bar, and spoke to the bartender. He looked towards the group, and then started to fill the order. Once they had their beers, and were waiting for someone to tell them anything about Rascal. About twenty minutes went by, and the bartender walked over to them.

"Look, I know that you want to talk with Rascal. Rascal is busy, and can't talk to you. If your done please leave." Said the bartender.

Once everyone was done, they paid for the beers, and left. That night while they were at the inn sleeping; Barney was in his room, and he suddenly got the feeling someone was there. He woke up to a shadow at the end of the bed.

"Who are you?" Barney asked while turning on the light.

"I'm Rascal." Said Rascal.

Barney looked at the waiter that served them at the bar. Barney then went to grab for his gun, and didn't find it. Rascal told him that he took the gun, so that they could talk without it getting in the way.

"You have my attention." Said Barney.

"Sorry we couldn't talk earlier, there are some that are looking for Rascal, and that want me dead. So why are you looking for me?" Rascal asked.

"One of my team told us to talk to you." Said Barney.

"You have a team member that knows me." Said Rascal.

"I do, Jessie, or you would know her better as Oracle." Said Barney.

"Ok, yea. She told me to help you if you came looking for her, but she didn't tell me what was going on." Said Rascal.

"Is there a way you can help us find her?" Barney asked.

Rascal thought about it, and said that he would contact them when he found something. Barney asked how he was going to do that, and Rascal said that was something he'd figure out. He then left, once the door closed, Barney then got out of bed, and went to see where Rascal went. When he didn't see anyone outside, he turned back to go back to bed, and he seen his gun on the seat of the chair where Rascal sat.

The next morning, Barney joined his team at the dimer across from their motel, and started on the cup of coffee in front of him. Mars seen that he was bothered about something.

"Hey, you look like somethings on your mind, spill." Said Mars.

"I had a visitor last night." Said Barney.

"Who, was she pretty?" Toll asked.

"Not a woman, Rascal." Said Barney.

The team was now listening. Christmas asked if Rascal was going to help them, and Barney said that he would. He then added that Rascal would contact them when he had something. Thorn asked how, and Barney said that he asked the same thing. Luna asked what Rascal said, and Barney said that he'd figure that out. They had to do something till Rascal got back to them; so they went back to the plane. Once there they were checking the plane, their weapons, and their gear. After about an hour Barney was wondering if he should have Thorn try to find Rascal.

"I wouldn't." said Rascal.

A few of the team jumped out of their seats. Barney got up, and walked over to Rascal.

"Find anything, Rascal?" Barney asked.

"Yep, and as soon as we can get this punched up, you'll know what I found." Said Rascal.

"Thorn." Said Barney.

"Sure thing, Barney." Said Thorn.

Thorn took the disk, and loaded it on his handheld computer. He then clicked on the file, and it wanted a password. Thorn turned to Rascal and said that it wanted a password. Rascal told him to punch in Terra. Thorn punched in the wrong spelling, and when he turned back to Rascal, he said it didn't work. Rascal asked if he punched in the right word. Thorn said he thought he did. Rascal then repeated the password, but this time added the definition.


	4. Chapter 4

A pictured appeared, with a description.

"Who is that?" Doc asked.

"His name is Walter Biggs. He's the biggest name in loan sharking over here." Said Rascal.

Lee asked what he had to do with Jessie's disappearance. Rascal said some, and then he asked Thorn go to the next file. Thorn clicked out of the file, and into the next one.

"Who is this?" Caesar asked.

"Leon MacLeod." Said Rascal.

"Does Jessie know him?" Toll asked.

"Yes, that is Jessie's half-brother." Said Rascal.

"Where can we find him?" Barney asked.

"Don't know, I can't even find him. Well Leon owes Walter millions, and Walter I hear wants his money now. The only problem is Leon doesn't have the funds to pay him." Said Rascal.

"Won't Jessie help him?" Galgo asked.

"Not that I know of. It has to do with matters that I know nothing about." Said Rascal.

He told them some more about Leon, and then from there they made their plans to find him. Rascal had then said that he was going to go ask around. Barney then said that they would wait till he got back, Rascal said that would be fine. Once Rascal was out of the door, he knew that these Americans didn't have a clue of what was going on. He knew that he was going to be able to trick them, and then kill them. Now he just had to go deal with Jessie, meaning finding her. Mars said that he couldn't just sit in the hotel, and wait. The others agreed, and Barney said they would take a walk around town. They left the hotel, and started roaming around the town. Soon they had stopped for something to eat, after they had eaten, and left. As they were walking around again; Gunner was looking around in the windows of the shops, when he suddenly lurched forward, and ran into Caesar.

"Dude, why?" Caesar asked.

"Didn't mean to, something ran into me." Said Gunner.

They all looked behind Gunner. They all seen a woman picking herself up off the ground. Galgo had then gave a helping hand. When he got a look at the woman's face, and looked to Barney.

"Barney, it's Jessie." Said Galgo.

Barney walked over, and stood next to her as Galgo was helping her up. Once Jessie was on her feet, and stable; Barney asked if she was alright. Jessie looked towards the person that spoke to her, and seen that it was Barney.

"For the most part." Said Jessie.

"So, how is your brother involved?" Barney asked.

"He's not anymore." Said Jessie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christmas asked.

"Rascal killed him right in front of me." Said Jessie.

Barney had then asked what happened. She said that wasn't really sure, and then she seen Lee's phone, and asked for it. Christmas handed his phone to her, and then looked at Barney. Jessie had entered a number, and put the phone up to her ear. Once the call connected, she started to speak.

"Did you call them?" Jessie asked.

The caller they guessed gave Jessie the answer she was looking for, and she hung up. She then looked to the team, and told them to follow her. Barney was going to ask questions, but Jessie didn't give him a chance. She headed to a bar called Shamrock. They walked in, and Jessie didn't even stop at the bar; she just headed to the back, and through a door. They watched as she opened a trap door, and headed down the steps.

"So where are we going?" Barney asked.

"To my family home. Right now the direct way is dangerous, so we are going the indirect way." Said Jessie.


	5. Chapter 5

They continued to follow Jessie, and they soon arrived at a stair case leading up. Jessie had opened the door, and when they looked at the room they walked into; they were shocked.

"Where are we?" Gunner asked.

"My family home, come on." Said Jessie.

They followed, and she opened another door. There in the room were six men waiting there.

"It's about time you show up." Said Angus.

"Shut up, I ran into a snag." Said Jessie.

"Better have been one hell of a snag." Said Avery.

She explained about Rascal, about their brother Monty, and about what Rascal plans to do to the entire MacLeod family. Fergus told her that something had to be done about Rascal. Conor stood up from leaning against the wall. He walked over to the group, and looked at Barney.

"What are you to my little sister?" Conor asked.

"Conor don't touch that subject, when you know that we have bigger problems." Said Angelica.

"Jessie, might you be able to tell us who all of them are?" Barney asked.

"They are my brothers, and my sister." Said Jessie.

"So Caroline." Said Luna.

"Was not my only family." Said Jessie as she cut off Luna.

"I'm getting the feeling that our meeting wasn't by chance." Said Barney.

"It was to a point. The first time we met, I wasn't looking for anything other than Caroline's killer." Said Jessie.

"Then when we seen you at the graveyard?" Mars asked.

"Not by chance. Our sister told us about all of you, and we knew that your group would be the best chance to strengthen our friendship in the states." Said Angus.

Barney then asked if she expected him to hand over the reigns of the group. Jessie said no, when she works with them he's in charge since it was his group. But when she is in Scotland, she was going to give strong suggestions, but her brothers, and her sister would follow her lead.

"Sounds good to me." Said Barney.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Thorn asked.

"Checking some documents that could possibly tell me who Rascal is, do that I can track his movements." Said Jessie.

"You don't know who he is." Said Mars.

"We've only ever known him as Rascal, and we've never needed to know him as anything else." Said Angus.

"Then how do you plan to find out who he is?" Gunner asked.

Instead of answering the question, Jessie started to speak to someone. She was listening to what the person was saying, and she then emailed him a picture of the man calling himself Rascal.

"So, what now?" Christmas asked.

"Wisp, has to check the records, and get back to us." Said Jessie.

Jessie was watching her brothers, her sister, and the team she worked with; just talking about whatever. They were waiting for wisp to get back to them. Before long, time got away from them, and when Jessie seen the clock. Angus said that it was late, and they should get them some sleep. Just as Jessie was getting up from the chair, when she got a message. Jessie sat back down, and opened the message. The look on Jessie's face told her brothers, sister, and her friends that something was wrong.

"What's going on, Jessie?" said Barney.

"Someone is impersonating Rascal." Said Jessie.

"Then who the hell is calling himself Rascal?" Angus asked.

"Wisp doesn't know." Said Jessie.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie was thinking about what she could do about getting the information they needed to know. Before she could get immersed into something else, Angus came up to her, and told her that it was late. Jessie looked at the clock, and seen the time. She looked at Angus, and he nodded his head.

"Alright, we aren't going to get much done right now. So I suggest that we all get some rest. (He turned to Barney and his team.) If you all will follow me, I will get you settled into some rooms." Said Angus.

Once everyone left, Jessie turned back to the computer screen. She wanted to know who the man pretending to be Rascal was really. Jessie then got up from the chair, and went to get some sleep. She got into her room, and sat in the chair facing the window, that overlooked the countryside. Just as Jessie was about to doze, an idea hit her. She got up, and left her room; Jessie then had gone back to the computer to see if her hunch was right.

Morning came, and everyone was up, having breakfast. Angus came into the room, and asked where Jessie was; Connor asked if he checked her room. Angus said that was the first place he checked. Then another tall guy walked in, and asked what was going on. Connor told his brother Seth that they were wondering where Jessie was.

"She's in the computer room. She just kicked me out to get her some coffee." Said Seth.

"When did she get there?" Angus asked.

"I don't know, she was there when I showed up." Said Seth.

"Meaning?" Angelica asked.

"Well, my nosy little sister, I mean I just got here to the house around 4 a.m." said Seth.

"Oh." Said Angelica.

Seth got the coffee, and as he was walking out, he stopped. He turned towards everyone, and asked if she ever went to bed last night. Connor looked at his brothers, sister, and their new friends.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Connor asked.

"You know how she is when there is something that she can't figure out." Said Angus.

Everyone got up from their chairs, and headed towards the computer room with Seth ahead of them. When they got to the room, they went in, and she wasn't there. Seth called for Jessie, and they heard a yell up above them. They looked up, and seen Jessie looking in a book.

"What are you up to sister?" Angus asked.

"Checking on something." Said Jessie.

"And what would that be?" Barney asked.

"We're focused on those who are enemies to the family. We're not looking for those are close to the family." Said Jessie.

Connor had looked at his brothers, and sister. Connor asked if that was even possible. Jessie said that would be the perfect enemy. Her brothers, her sister, and the team thought about it. Connor couldn't believe it.

"But who within the clan would want revenge on the main family?" Connor asked.

"I've been looking into that." Said Jessie.

"And?" Angelica asked.

"Around 1362, our clan was led by a scot by the name of Lachlan Macleod." Said Jessie.

"So what does the past have to do with all of this?" Angelica asked cutting Jessie off.

"If you'd have let me finish. There was the MacGowen clan, and they attacked the Macleod clan in hopes to take our clan over." Said Jessie.

"Something tells me that it didn't work." Said Doc.

"Nope; they lost, and in a big way. The Macleod's army had decimated the MacGowen clan's army." Said Jessie.

Some of them seem to be at a loss. Jessie then said that Lachlan Macleod then brought the MacGowen clan into theirs, and made them low level warriors. That is when Barney, and the others heard Jessie's brothers and sister start cursing.

"Something wrong with that?" Luna asked.

"It's bad. See when a warrior is brought into another clan, and lowered in status. Well it shows the other clans that the conquered clan was weak, and it's an insult." Said Angus.


End file.
